harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Central tower courtyard
According to the description, the courtyard can be seen somewhere "inside" the Viaduct Entrance. However, there's another picture of the Astronomy Tower courtyard, at the base of the tower (which previously was at the base of the Dark Tower. Finally, the profile image is not very clear. In any case, there should be no image for the article, as the courtyard can only be seen in the First Floor Corridor of the Viaduct Entrance. -- The Evening Prophet (Owl Post) 11:51, May 23, 2011 (UTC) :Bumping. I've created Astronomy Tower courtyard, so I'll remove the "View from the Stone Bridge". I'll try to get a screenshot of this invisible courtyard.-- The Evening Prophet (Owl Post) 09:59, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Hey everybody, I don't know how to do it, but I think the page on the "Central tower courtyard" needs to be removed. I believe that the area described is not actually a courtyard. It was mistaken to be a courtyard from the part of "the order of the phoenix" where it zooms out of the castle after harrys first occlumency lesson. What people are seeing as a courtyard I think is actually the roof of a side aisle from one of the wings off the base of the Central tower. The roof just looks so flat people are mistaking it for paving, and is so close to the second floor girls bathroom tower that people can't see the gap between the central tower wing and this tower. I didn't want to deface the article instead of deleting it completely, so I hope somebody with the authority can deal with this issue. Also, if you'd like to see what this area actually looks like, please see the area opposite the herbology tower from the viaduct entrance building, kind of between that tower and the central tower. Venus rover (talk) 00:10, July 16, 2014 (UTC) The area described is mirrored from the area that is mistaken for a courtyard. If you look, there is a space between this small side roof and the Herbology tower. I am completely convinced that this small sloping side roof is what is being seen as a courtyard. Also, if I can say this, the interiors from the video games are not always in perfect alignment with the castle exterior portrayed in the films and in the large model used in all the films. I am inclined to believe that the light well in that video game doesn't really exist on the outside of the castle. After all, none of the windows in many other hallways line up with ones on the exterior of the castle. What I mean is that this courtyard implied to exist in the video games should not serve as proof of this courtyard's existence in the castle's exterior any more than the dozens of other windows should imply the existence of any other courtyards giving them light where none can reach from the castle's exterior portrayed in the films. These windows were made up to make the video game hallways look better. If anything, I would just ask that the courtyard in the hallway in the video game be disassociated from the one that I contend does not exist (the one on the castle exterior.) Thanks for reading all this!Venus rover (talk) 00:12, July 16, 2014 (UTC) We can see a courtyard in the video game. However, as you mention, there is not any 'hole' in the Viaduct Entrance to locate this so we can assume it is a '' magically hidden'' courtyard. I'll change it now. The Evening Prophet (Owl Post) 17:56, April 18, 2015 (UTC)